Harry Potter and the Olympians
by Artemis's Hunter Candace
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends crash land into a living tree, the Whomping Willow. Unexpectedly, Zeus had tried to knock them off course and he did successfully. After meeting Professor Dumbledore, they certainly have a bizarre adventure at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardy. What is in store for them? Little do they know, they have to face the most terrifying wizard of all.
1. Chapter 1: The Whomping Willow

**Chapter 1: We Get Blasted by a Living Tree**

**Melissa: I really wanted to do a crossover with PJO and HP (Harry Potter). I know that I have three stories waiting for me to complete them. I just wanted to see if I can do a crossover. Well, hope you enjoy. (:**

**I don't own PJO and HP. Thank You Very Much.**

Percy wasn't so sure which was worst: sitting in a hot, blazing chariot with a crazy driver or almost getting pulverized by a living tree. He and some other friends (Renee, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover) had just got back from a Quest. Then something so urgent came up at Camp that they just had to go back, but then there was a sudden change of course. Well one way to put it, it wasn't going to end well. The chariot had been out of control because some God had decided it would be funny enough to knock them out of the sky. Who would have guessed Zeus was so horrible at making jokes? So, basically they got off course and crashed into a living tree. They saw some sort of Castle and thought it was just some Mansion.

"THALIA!" Cried Renee. "WATCH THE TREE BRANCH!"

"Renee, DO YOU WANT TO DRIVE?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! AND PLUS, THIS THING IS OUT OF CONTROL!" Thalia yelled back.

Great, thought Percy. Annabeth and Grover looked liked they wanted to barf.

"Nuh uh, if you want to do it, do it over there," Renee told them pointing to the ground. "I don't want to be slimy."

~Meanwhile~

"Harry, did you do the Potions Homework?" asked a redheaded boy to his friend.

"Why, Ron? You didn't do it? You know Professor Snape will take off points from Gryffindor," Harry replied shyly. "Hermoine, you did it as well?"

"Of course, I did!" Hermoine exclaimed. "I always do my Homework not like a certain somebody."

Harry caught a small blush on Ron's cheek. He knew that Ron had wanted to ask Hermoine on a date someday. He sighed. No girl would ever like him because they didn't want to become You-Know-Who's victim. You-Know-Who would kill all of Harry's close friends and acquaintances in order to get to him. You-Know-Who had killed his parents, but didn't kill Harry, surprisingly. But he certainly did left a small scar on Harry's forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. His parents had died to protect him, and Harry blamed himself for their deaths.

A scream.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked his friends.

"Yeah," they nodded.

They sneaked out of the Hogwarts castle to see what the Whomping Willow had gotten this time. It was called the Whomping Willow because it would destroy anything in sight.

"DAMN THIS TREE!" He heard a girl's voice curse. "YOU DON'T DESTROY OUR CHARIOT!"

"Not that a chariot can be destroyed!" another voice yelled. "I think Lord Apollo would, erm, understand."

"Great."

"Or he would turn us into fried French fries for lunch… And then dip us into some ketchup…. Urgh."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, RENEE! LET'S JUST FOCUS ON GETTING OUT OF THIS STUPID TREE!"

Should Harry help them? Were they supporters of You-Know-Who? Who were they and how did they get here? And who was this Lord Apollo?

Harry yelled:

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

A bright flash of light came out of his wand and the golden chariot was lifted away from the Whomping Willow.

"Why is this THING STARTING TO FLOAT?" He heard the same girl curse. "Damn, this is just not our day. We got back from a Quest, and Zeus decides it would be funny to knock us out of our course. Then Camp had some urgency…"

The "half-broken" chariot landed on the ground. Its passengers had gotten out.

"Oooh, I think I'm gonna-"

The blonde girl and hoof boy threw up.

"Gross, told you not to throw up in front of me!" Cursed the brown haired girl, Renee.

"Um, thanks for helping us," the calm boy told Harry. "Don't mind them. I'm Percy, and these are my friends Annabeth, Renee, Thalia, and Grover."

"Yeah, don't mind us," Renee told Harry sarcastically. "We'll be going now."

"What is all this racket?" Professor Dumbledore came out.

Renee saw an old man with long silver hair and a beard. He was wearing a robe of some sort.

"Who are they?"

"Erm, they crashed the Whomping Willow," said Ron.

"It wasn't our fault!" Thalia protested.

"Come inside, and we'll discuss this tomorrow. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore," said the Professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Percy sighed. If anything in his life was strange, this has got to be the strangest thing yet. He and his friends followed Professor Dumbledore to the so-called Magic School of Hogwarts. This was going to be the most bizarre adventure he would ever have.

**Hi guys! So, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R & R & F! Also, you can give me some ideas to put in here. Thanks! Have a nice day!**

_**Melissa**_


	2. Chapter 2: Discussion

_Harry Potter and the Olympians_

(A/N: Takes place after _Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_ and takes place during _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._)

**Tsubasa: Yay! Updating a new chapter! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer – don't own PJ or HP.**

**RENEE**

Renee has never seen a castle before. The man called himself Professor Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to have known a great deal about the war between the demigods and the Titans. Perhaps he is a demigod?

"Ah, I know a great deal about you," Albus Dumbledore had said. "You are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Renee Castellan. Am I correct?"

"Yes," they nodded.

"Ah. Did you know that Chiron was a student of mine?"

They shook their heads _no_.

"I see. He hasn't told you about this then."

"Um, Mister," Percy asked. "Where are we?"

"Ah, this is Hogwarts. It is protected by magical boundaries so that no intruder could come in," Dumbledore answered, taking out some sort of Hat.

"Hogwarts? Just like Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood is protected by magical boundaries and my tree that has the Golden Fleece from Monster attacks," Thalia responded suddenly, feeling like she had trusted him completely.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Harry, Ron, and Hermoine asked in unison.

Suddenly the door slid open and came in a red headed girl.

"Ron! Harry! Hermoine! I was worried! I went into your dorms, but I couldn't find you! So I thought…" Her voice trailed off. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, hi Feli," said Ron. "Sorry about leaving you alone. We heard the Whomping Willow caught something. And these people came out."

"Oh, Ron you haven't finished your Potions Essay, yet. I need to proofread it, you know."

"Aw," groaned Ron. "Guys, I'll see you later in the morning."

"Bye, Ron," said Harry.

"Better finish the essay, Ron," reminded Hermoine.

"Hermoine!"

Ron grunted and followed the girl, who seemed like his older sister. She was taller than him, so Renee thought she was his older sister.

"Are they siblings?" asked Renee.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "They have seven siblings."

"Wow," Thalia said.

"So what's the Hat for?" asked Percy.

"Ah, for you to be sorted," Dumbledore answered.

"Sorted?" Renee questioned.

"Yes, into the following four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They are all great houses founded by their own. I was a Gryffindor myself," explained Dumbledore, cheerily.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," breathed Percy as he tried to take in all of the told information. "Wow. Hogwarts sounds a lot like Camp Half-Blood except we get cabins to represent our gods and goddesses."

"Mhm," agreed Renee. "But… I wonder why we're here."

"Good question," Dumbledore stated. "Chiron has via IM me about your current situation. You will go undercover as wizards and witches in this school. The only people who will know are all the professors, including myself, and Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Felicia."

"Alright," Grover said. "So how are we going to get magic? I mean, we can't just wave a wand and then boom."

"Ah, you're going to have to ask a certain goddess for that," Dumbledore smiled.

"That goddess is Hecate, right?" Annabeth guessed, correctly, of course. "Goddess of crossroads, magic, moon, and withcraft. And also the goddess of fire, light and sorcery."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Tomorrow during the feast, you'll be sorted into your houses. Whichever one, we're all still a family. No house is the best. Remember that."

"Awesome!" Grover exclaimed.

"No _shit _Sherlock," Renee said. "Not awesome, but being demigods is not awesome one bit. But in a way, I guess being a witch can be better than being a demigod. At least no one will try to come for you if you're a witch or wizard."

"Right," Percy sighed. "All of our lives, we are demigods. We fought against the Lord of Time, Kronos and stopped his fleet of Monsters, destroyed the _Princess Andromeda_, ran into the Polethemus, the Cyclopes' lair, entered the Labyrinth…"

"Retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, revived me to myself, Annabeth, Percy tried to hold the sky, saved Artemis, defeated Atlas, Percy managed to blow up a volcano…" Thalia continued.

"Wreck the entire world, led our campers, seeing his mother disappear, facing his first Monster… Man, and me, who fought my own brother when Kronos was losing control… And Luke, who even took the cursed blade for himself," Renee paused. "Saved Olympus and protected the gods' thrones!"

"Man, that's a lot we accomplished in these last five years… And also I saw Pan and made a Panic!" Grover said. "Also… rescued Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Renee… Well, I wasn't that good of a protector, but we made titles for ourselves. The heroes of Olympus. Isn't that right?"

They all took a breath.

"Wow," Harry and Hermoine muttered.

"I'm sure with all you have done, you'll still do great all the time," Dumbledore smiled. "Now off to bed!"

They followed Harry and Hermoine to the dormitories. Renee was sure they could fit in.

"_**No matter how you do it and what you do it, it won't change until you make a change yourself." – Tsubasa**_

_**And a few words from me: This is the second chapter in a while! I might be completing this or not. I need you guys to help me! Follow me on Fanfiction so I could try to make my stories better. Oh, and if you haven't read my stories, please give them a read. They are Amnesia, Ash Ketchum and an Eevee!, Felicia Aubree Weasley, Flying Toward the Future, Renee Castellan: The Lightning Thief, and this, Harry Potter and the Olympians.**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories and following me.**_

_**Love, **_

_**~Tsubasa Nariko~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting

_Harry Potter and the Olympians_

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

**Tsubasa: Here you go chapter 3! DISCLAIMER – DOESN'T OWN PJ OR HP.**

**PERCY**

**PERCY was not feeling happy. **He had a dream – about someone bald and evil looking. Wait, it was No Nose again. That person's nickname.

"_Join me, Perseus Jackson," No Nose hissed._

"_Never."_

"_If not, our forces will kill you and destroy your little world, Jackson," a different voice hissed._

"_You would do well on our side. But your fatal flaw will be your doom. Ah, I sense demigods coming your way. I will make sure you die!"_

_No Nose whipped out a black stick and pointed it at Percy (it wasn't like he was in the dream, personally). _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_And Percy stumbled into the darkness._

Percy woke up with a jolt. Someone was shaking him. Who was it? Why would they need him?

"Hmmm?" Percy mumbled intelligently.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up! We have to get going!" A girl's voice shouted.

"Who…" Percy opened his eyes. "Oh."

"Duh, who else would be me?" Annabeth sighed. "Let's get going. Thalia, Renee, and Grover are waiting for us."

They exited the dorm and saw Renee, Thalia, and Grover all laughing.

"Well, Kelp Head! It's about time you woke up!" Renee exclaimed. "Did you have a good night's sleep? Just kidding! We demigods don't ever get a good night's sleep!"

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia shocked Percy.

"What was that for?" Percy snapped.

"To wake you up!" she laughed.

"Ow," Percy muttered as he saw Harry and his friends coming up to them.

"Hey guys," Harry said casually.

"Hey," Ron and Felicia chorused.

"Oh, I need to introduce myself properly. I am Felicia Aubree Weasley, Ron's younger sister," said the flaming red-headed girl.

"Hey! You left me!"

They turned around.

"Sorry Moine!" Felicia laughed giving Hermoine a smile.

"It's OK!" Hermoine smiled back. "Did Ron finish the essay?"

"Yes, yes, he did. But I had to correct all of his mistakes," Felicia told Hermoine. "Now let's see…"

"Well, Percy… I'm going to join them. I want to make new friends," Renee smiled trotting after them. "Wait for me!"

"Ah, she _ditched _me," Percy groaned.

"Haha," Thalia said, grabbing Percy's arm in a lock. "Let's get going Kelp Brain."

"Yes Miss Grace," muttered Percy.

They exited the common room, down the corridors and entered the Big Hall, where all of the students were already gathered. Percy and his friends took a seat next to Harry and his friends. They were chatting eagerly.

"Welcome! I have an announcement to make! There are new students to be sorted. And this year, I'm pleased to say that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore boomed. "Of course there will be special guests from our fellow schools…"

"And today you all will get a short break for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup that's happening four days from now – August 22. So I ask all of you to try to attend it. Be careful and safe. Today you will be sent home. Alright, let the Sorting begin!"

A professor took out her scroll.

"I am Professor Minevra McGonagall, but please call me Professor McGonagall. When I call your name, come up, sit on the stool, and put on the Hat," she paused. "Underwood, Grover!"

Grover hopped out of his seat. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, G-Man," Percy said.

Grover limped to the stool and put on the Hat, reluctantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat boomed.

Grover made his way back to the table as the table clapped.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grace, Thalia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Castellan, Renee!"

Percy saw Renee give him a sad look. He wondered why. She walked up.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jackson, Perseus!"

There were sudden whispers coming from the room.

"Perseus Jackson?"

"Didn't he kill save the world or something?"

Apparently, some students overheard Professor Dumbledore's conversation with the demigods or maybe the teachers didn't care that the students heard the discussion… Whatever, they won't find out anyway, Percy thought as he put on the Hat.

"_I see you are brave, loyal, naïve, caring… But you also carry greatness, power, and sincerity," the Hat said to his mind. "Should I put you in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Well better be _GRYFFINDOR!_"_

Percy grinned and made his way to the table.

"G-Man!"

"Welcome Percy!"

"Ah great hope he isn't like Percy Weasley."

"Another Percy."

"Huh?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, don't mind them," Ron and Felicia told him. "It's just that you have the same name as our brother Percy, the Perfect Prefect… He is annoying. Blabbering bout his studies…"

"What about me?" someone gave them a glare.

"Nothing Percy. Just telling Perce here about how great you are," Ron assured him.

"Yes, dear brother, mind your own business," Felicia mocked her mother.

They laughed.

Percy looked over at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. It seems as if Annabeth, Renee, and Thalia made friends already. Renee was talking to a brown-haired boy. He felt jealousy, but he had Annabeth. He caught a few words.

"…Be your boyfriend?" Was the boy.

"…Uh…Sure." Was Renee. "…Hang out?"

"…Alright…"

New voices.

"So… Renee… Sister?"

"She's like… My sister… Younger…" Thalia's voice.

"Hey Percy, eat!"

"Oh… Hey Harry."

"Got something on your mind, Percy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… It's just that me and my friends were never separated before. We were together. A family."

"I understand," said Harry. "Ron, Felicia, and Hermoine are my family."

"Thanks," Percy nodded grimly. "We've been together for five years…"

After the feast, they walked back to their dorms and gave the password to the Fat Lady, which was _Boggarts._

Percy entered the room and fell into a deep sleep, never knowing when he'll wake up. Demigods always have nightmares when they sleep.

"_**No matter how you do it and what you do to it, it won't change until you make a change yourself." – Tsubasa**_

_**Please R, R, F & F!**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
